What I know now
by Liea Rose
Summary: I don't really have a Great description for this story right now but I'll think of something clever later It's basically a fanfic for me, my closest friend keeps pairing me with different characters su I'm doing this :) after yuu have seen all the characters and OC parings I'll leve it up to yuu, the readers, to vote on who should be the "love interest" of this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ouran, I do not own the characters other then Liea (at this point anyways.) hope yuu enjoy!**

Top floor, south wing. music room 3 at the end of the north hallway. It's supposed to be unused but the host club meat there instead. I was also told that seven very good looking guys run it, but I was also told that I could find Haruhi Fujoka there. So now I clim the stares at the very end of classes to go see Haruhi. I want answers to the things I've been hearing about my old class mait.

The private Ouran institute. Lineage counts first, and money a close second. My father resently came across a larg amount of money, and so, I've been transferred to Ouran. It's still early in my first year of high school and I've heard rumor of my friend Haruhi being a member of the host club. Me being me, must go and see for myself. I open the doors to the music room.

" Welcom!~"

I turn around and walk out. That can't be right! No way Haruhi could be apart of that! The door opens behind me and I turn back around freaking out a little. A blond haired purple eyed guy hands me a rose.

" I apologies princess. Did we startle you?" he says. His voice is so smooth. My startle ment goes away and I take the rose.

"n-no," I put my hair behind my ear, " I...I was looking for someone, but she's not here." I mutter out. He takes me by the waist and leads me back twoureds the room.

"who we're you looking for princess? We can help you find her." he smiles at me and my eyes can't leave his.

"h-Haruhi Fujoka. I went to school with her and I was told to come here..."

"WHAT!" comes the other voices. My enchantment is broken and I am picked up by two red headed twins. They take me to a back room and the rest file in after. One of them is told to stay and then the door is closed.

"will someone please tell me what's going on!? And hey, this is no way to treat a lady! Put me down!" I yell at them. The red heads look at the blond.

"What should we do boss?" they says together to the blond.

"Put her down. She is still a guest, decorum gentlemen, please." he replies. I am put down and I starten out my uniform. "Kyoya" the blond says turning to the one in glasses.

"Yes. Her name is Liea Rose, first year, class A, clearly not with Haruhi and the twins. More recently wealthy, used to go to school with Haruhi. In other words she know about her." he bluntly puts with arms crossed and a blank expression on his face.

"Yah so what?" I say back to the blond facing me again. "I was the runner up for the scoler ship anyways. I would have maid it in at the end of this year anyhow." I say, now arms crossed. The blond passes across the room.

"Liea-chan~ what got you in for so much money?" another blond, much smaller, looks he should still be in grade school, asked me with a plate of cake in his hand.

"Who you calling Liea-chan!? You're holding me against my will here!" he cries after I yell at him. A really tall guy with black short hairickes him up but doesn't say anything. I turn back the the passing blond, "and you can't keep me here like this!" I say then head for the door. It flyers open and hits me in the face "oww!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to, please don't cry!" a voice that I know calls and a hand touches my shoulder. I look up to a brown haired brown eyed girl. "Liea?" she askes and falls back.

"Haruhi!" I fall back as well. "why are you dressed like a guy!? And what happened to your hair!?"

"what happened to me!? What happened to you!? How are you here? And how'd you get a uniform!?" Haruhi says surprised. We. Oth stand up and look each other over.

"My daddy maid a medical brake through, he came up with a cure for ecolie. I transferred, yesterday was my first day. Now you," I say frazzled.

"I was trying to find a quite place to study, and they thought I was a guy," she points to the now 'oh my god' faced group of guys, " I tripped and broke a vase, It was way to expensive for me to pay off with money. They got me contacts and a uniform, so I became a host to pay them back. My hair, well that's a whole mother story!" Haruhi says half heartily.

"well how much do you owe them? Haruhi if you don't want to do this, I can pay it off for you..." I say shiylly.

"there's no need Liea, I like being a host~" she says with her undies crippling grin.

"if you say sonharuhi..." I don't know what else to say. "so uh, now what? I already knew the haruhinwas a girl." I turn to the group of hostes.

"well that's true boss, we can't really do anything about that." the red heads say to the blond.

"oh! But I won't say anything! Haruhi's happy so I wouldn't want to take that away from her!" I say nervisly, "well how about we start over! I'm Liea." I say and extend my hand to the group.

"Tamaki Suoh, I'm the king of the host club," the blond says and kisses my hand. He pulles me closer to him. He gestures to the two red heads. " Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, our devilish twins," he hand me off to them.

"nice to meat you~" they say together. They spin me off to the one with glasses. "Kyoya Ohtori, vice president, and the cool type." they say.

he Bowes and looks me in the eyes with a sweat smile. Then he leads me over to the tall dark haired one holding the shorter blond. "Our oldest member, Takashi (Mori) Morinozuka, the wild one," Kyoya says and gestures to the tall dark haired one. "and Mitsukuni (Hunny) Haninosuka, our boy Lolita," he gestures to the small blond. Mori takes my arm and leads me back to Haruhi.

"and you already know Haru-chan~ our natural!" Hunny pipes in.

"Hello again Liea!" Haruhi says with her head tilted.

"Uh wow...ok, give me a minute." I say and take a step back. "So do you do this often? I mean the change in attitude, just like that?" I say taken.

"yah, Tamaki mostly though...it takes a bit to get used to" Haruhi says nervTamiki

"wow, umm, alright then," I say facing the group. Tamaki takes me by the waist once more and smiles at me.

"so tell us princess, what kind of guy are you into?" Tamaki says, his voice is so smooth and kind.

"I don't really have a type to tell the truth," I say looking down.

"then shale we explore your interests?" the twins chime in.

"that's not really why I came. I just wanted to know why haruhi was here and now I know, so I'm going to go," I move away from Tamaki and head to the door.

"Liea" I turn to Kyoya, "have you seen the school yet? I understand that yesterday was your first day," he moved to the door with me," have you seen all of the school yet?"

"Well, no to tell the truth..." I say grabbing the handle.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own ouran, nor the characters**

**This one is going to be short, sorry guys!Thanks for sticking with me, it's the end of the school year and I've been crammed with finals and my partner account stories. **

* * *

"Tamaki, I'm going with Liea. Take care of my guests." Kyoya says to Tamaki and leads me down the hall.

"Kyoya, thank you, but you have other guests. I'll figure out the school." I say walking beside him.

"that's quite alright princess. I wouldn't be much of a host if I left a young lady like yourself alone." Kyoya says and smiles at me.

"leaving your guests like that doesn't make. You much of a host." I say and walk a little a head of him.

"that was a little cold don't you think princess?" he says and moves to my side once more.

"at least I'm being honest," I look at him.

"I wouldn't say that you are right now," he says and looks down at me.

"now isn't that the truth!" I laugh a little.

"a smile like that suites you much better Liea," Kyoya says and I let him keep walking with me.

"I know where everything is already to tell the truth Kyoya," I say blank faced.

"I know that"

P"then why did you come, you must have known I just wanted to get out of there."

"I find you interesting, that's all."

"is that so? The shadow king, master of cool himself, finds moi interesting?" I laugh at the thought, "your bad at this whole host thing aren't you? Being so blunt like that." I walk slightly in front of him again.

"I don't need to say it another way, simply saying that I find you interesting can be a number of different things, good or bad princess." Kyoya now takes the lead in our walk.

"you are something, I'll give you that Kyoya," I laugh slightly sarcastic.

"and you're not simple, I'll give you that Liea," he chuckles back to me.

* * *

**Again, so sorry!**


End file.
